Knee Deep in the Dead
by Bazzano03
Summary: It's been eight months since John Grimm came back from Olduvai and he's now part of the team that has gone to the Phobos, can he, Sam Grimm, Fly Taggert, and Arlene Sanders make it out alive or will they fall victim to the hell that has been unleashed on the moon's of Mars.
1. Chapter 1:Messed Up Missions and Command

**Knee Deep in the Dead**

**Characters: Fly Taggart, Arlene Sanders, John Grimm, Samantha Grimm**

**Time-line: Eight months after the incident on Olduvai Grimm and Taggert are teamed up and Grimms's sister joins the three marines on a mission to Mars and Phobos.**

**Summary: Its been eight months since John Grimms' team was wiped out and he's now joined the Fox company and he's friends with Fly Taggert and Arlene Sanders, just before they get a chance to go on leave they get deployed to Phobos and find out that his nightmares of the origins of the C-24 chromosome and the gates have caused a serious problem, will they be able to survive the fight on the moon or will they fall victim to the monsters that have come through the gates, and their fallen comrades.**

**Disclaimers: The games are not mine, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the games and movie companies.**

**Warning: This is going to rotate between Reaper and Fly's thoughts of what went on in the first book installment to the game series and Reaper's sister is going to be involved in it, also it's going to cover the entire doom series, from Ultimate Doom to Final Doom, the two characters of the second book will come in, but the focus will be on the quartet. With this being a slightly gruesome video game, it's going to be for teenagers fifteen and older and adults for the usual violence and profanity.**

**Also, there are going to be a few changes to the books, but it's going to follow the same pattern, as they run into monster after monster in each portion of the first game in portion one, the zombies, imps, demons and hell princes, part two has the flying skulls and cacodemons as well as the cyberdemon and so on. The fights with each of them are going to get more brutal, there is going to be less of a hassle when it comes to Sanders boyfriend, so it carries on with the action, so this is going to cross between the game and the books and now on with the show.**

**Chapter 1: Messed Up Missions and Commanders-Reaper's POV**

'Another day, another mission.' I thought with a gentle smile as I watched my new company, as we walked through the desert, my friends were grouped on both sides of me, as we walked, as we tried to figure out where the enemy was going to come from.

My name is John Grimm, but my nickname is Reaper, thanks to a previous mission about a year or so ago when I was on the RRTS, a friend gave me the name, because I took the job seriously and if I had to kill I did it quietly without any noise, in the way death suddenly takes a life. The name took on a life of its own, about eight months earlier when I had to do battle with my own worst nightmares of my childhood when my twin and I were reunited.

That day I had to face my worst memories of my childhood, and my sister landed in the middle of scientific nightmare, that brought back every childhood fear I had when my previous squad got involved and we were deployed to the Olduvai research base on Mars, because the lab experients had been breached and killed my team and four scientists, and turned several others into monsters and eighty percent of the civilian population into zombies.

The results brought out the inner angel or devil in a person, and three members of my team, Dean Portman, Jack Philips, who we nicknamed Goat, who was religious marine after a mission six months earlier and the last was my former CO, Sergeant Jamison, the experients started turning them into genetic demons and, as a result, it killed the rest of the team, while I became superhuman and, to save us both, I killed Jamison and threw him back through the gateway, which we called the ark, and threw a grenade through it to blow the ark on that end.

It's been eight months since then and my sister and I came back from Olduvai, and the mission that killed my team and friends, the time there had changed me and our bond was back in place, my sister Dr. Samantha, Sam, Grimm was a forensic archeologist and when or if we had to deal with a project that needed her expertise she was always the first one who gave us a hand with it. The latest had set me and my new company to Keferistan where we were dealing with a group of terrorists known as the Scythe of Glory, who were along the lines of crazed maniacs with a penchant of sadistic pleasure in the kills they did.

As I was thinking over everything that had happened, my best friend walked over to me so we could go over this. "Arlene is shadowing our current problem Reap, so get ready." Flynn, Fly, Taggert said and I nodded. "Where is Bill anyway, he's supposed to be covering us Fly?" I asked and he hid a grin. "On stand by, Gunny said that there is possible Medusa drill here, and Arlene is double checking it." he said and I nodded with a grin at that. The three of us had been a trio since I joined the company and they were my best friends out of the company since I came home.

"Have you heard from Sam?" he asked and I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, she said she was taking a month off so the four of us could get together and she's looking forward to seeing us, our current plan was heading to the south to Miami for leave, when it comes up." I said and he nodded with a smile, he didn't know my sister had had a crush on him, since she met him six months earlier, and was looking forward to the down time we were planning together. "You're not still thinking about Olduvai are you?" he asked and I nodded with a sigh.

"The mission was a screw up from the very beginning, Carmack recreated the Chromosome those people made and it brought out the inner monster or angel, I got the latter, but three of my team-mates got the former and it wiped out the entire base at the UAC headquarters, my team and off world base, and my CO lost his mind completely when it happened, and I don't want us having to deal with a repeat, this soon after we met you guys." I said to him and he nodded gently as he answered me, as Arlene, who overheard our conversation, came to join us then.

"I doubt that's going to be a problem, but if it starts all over again we're dealing with whatever created it and then we're blowing that research to hell." he said and I nodded in agreement. "Reaper, we're a trio, nothing is getting us taken from you and nothing will, you put your last two missions behind you, try not to think about it." Arlene added and I nodded with a smile as I looked at them, they had replaced my old company and healed me up emotionally from what happened and the death of my parents, on the same research area, and my twin bond was fully healed and we were a quartet now.

"Guys, I'm stll having those dreams despite the fact I've been taking the medication Hamilton prescribed me for this, I don't need a repeater, and I can't handle a repeat of those orders." I told them and he nodded as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "If this triggers a flashback or anything I'm going to kill that idiot." Fly said and she nodded in agreement, but little did we know that was exactly what was going to happen before the biggest adventure of our lives as I looked them I felt my affections and friendship with them growing as we ended it, as we left our position and moved over to Bill, who gave a smile before focusing on our job.

As we waited, I saw fifty hooded figures walk past our position and we all froze as Gunny gave a wave to Arlene and she nodded as she gave a smile to us which we exchanged with her, I knew he loved her, but with her hooked up with Wilhelm Dodd, he would never make a move on her, and he wasn't sure if he loved her in that way.

While waiting for the report, Lieutenant Beezebub walked over to him than. "What the hell is going on?" he asked and we all froze at that as our current problem did the same and Fly looked at me in exasperation at that. 'You'd think after several years, he'd learn to keep his mouth shut in the middle of a Medusa drill.' he said to me with his eyes and I nodded in agreement to that, we were hoping to get out of this without a gun going off, but the idiot blew our cover and we couldn't see them through the grayness of the fog.

"Shouldn't we take them out, somebody should take them out." Weems said as his tone started going higher in pitch, the idiot was panicking and we all knew it. "The lieutenant is not going to stand for this, Gunny take down those soldiers." he snapped at the sergeant and he looked at him at that. "Sir, we don't know who they are, Sanders said they're dressed in robes and hoods." Gunny said and that only made Weems more paranoid. "Scythe of Glory!" he snapped and Gunny shook his head to that.

"No sir, just robed men." he said and Weems lost his temper. "Gunny I gave you an order now take down those men!" he snapped and we looked at each other. "He's got to be kidding we have no clue what they are, for all we know, they're members of that monastery we saw on the mountain." I said and he nodded, but before he could answer that Arlene ran over to us then. "What the hells going on guys?" she asked and he answered that. "Weems wants us to take them down. " he said and she looked at him in shock.

"Fly they're monks, you've got to stop him." she said and we nodded, this just confirmed my thoughts. "That's what I thought Arlene, and you just confirmed it, we need to stop them." I said and she nodded in agreement as the three of us walked over to Goforth.

"Gunny Arlene said they're monks." he said and Gunny nodded, but Weems looked ticked at that. "Taggert right?" he asked and Fly turned to him. "Sir they're just monks." he said and Weems answered that, with a look the reminded me of the sergeant, when he lost it finally. "Do you know that for sure, does anyone know that for sure?" Weems asked, and his tone sounded like he'd gone past full reason and landed on a section eight, as Fly tried again. "Sanders said.." he started to say before Weems cut him off. "Sanders said, Sanders said, does Sanders have to deal with Colonel Brinkle every week?!" he snapped and than gave the order that caused a flashback to Sergeant Jamison, his orders to wipe a bunch of civilians and my anger shifted him than.

"As long as I'm giving the orders here, Marine, you will obey them, now take down those men!" he snapped and that brought up that memory, "I need soldiers, I don't need anything but soldiers!' Jamison shouted to me and my last remaining team-mate and I snapped as I saw the panicked look on my partners face and felt the response of letting the person who caused it get punched for scaring her, we were the most honorable members of the company, and we weren't following orders that were illegal and we exchanged angered looks as I saw my thoughts reflected on his face then.

'Monks, these men were monks!' I thought as we moved over to him at the same time and slugged him in the face, before he looked at us with an evil smile. "That doesn't mean anything, Gunny are you going to slug me as well or follow orders." he said and the sergeant looked at him and then us and gave the order.

'Dear god, I'm in hell here.' I thought as I looked at my brother who had the same look on his face as we listened to the screams as our team wiped out the group, funny thing was there were no guns or weapons, but fifty men, ranging from fifteen to elderly wearing robes and carrying walking sticks. Weems wouldn't stay where we were near or in reach, and charged us for those blows we gave him. As I thought it over I knew we both opted for court martial to captains mast, since this decision was completely against regulations and illegal, Sam was going to be pissed when she heard this, and I was going to make it clear I was completely against this when it came up when I told her this.

'Man don't worry, court martial or no, we stick this out together.' he said to me with his eyes and I nodded sadly, 'Sis I need you, get me out of those memories.' I thought softly, before feeling Arlene squeeze my shoulder gently.

**Pentagon: Two weeks later**

After the mission ended, Fly and I headed for D.C. to talk to the colonel who was in charge of our light drop team and talk to him about this. "Taggert, Grimm, the colonel wants to see you." Major Philips said and we both nodded and went in. "Alright boys what caused this, Weems said you punched him and decided to not follow orders?" he asked and I explained it.

"Sir, Arlene did a shadow run on the group we ran into and said they were monks, and not Scythe of Glory, and the thing of it was none of them had weapons or were armed, all they were-were fifty men, ranging from fifteen to sixty or seventy years old, wearing robes of the type budist wear and carrying walking sticks, they were harmless, and he lost his mind, our mandate was seek out the Scythe of Glory, and take them down, but if civilians landed in the middle of it to protect them, and he went against orders."

"Sir if you recall the record I gave on the Olduvai situation, I'm still suffering P.T.S.D. from that, and Jamison pulled the same illegal stunt Weems has done, two missions in eleven months have had the orders broken repeatedly, and both commanders went section eight, I need a commander who doesn't lose it mentally when in the field here." I said and he nodded with a sigh. "So you flashed back to when Jamison ordered you to kill your sister's friends son, and the dreams are getting worse because of Weems's idiocy?" he asked and I nodded gently.

"Yes sir, Dennison ordered Jamison to kill the entire civilian group if they were infected with the virus, but he started getting irrational when my sister and I figured out what the hell it was they were doing up there, and decided to kill them all, infected or not, and killed Dantalian for going against orders, by the time the virus turned me superhuman he was turning into his inner demon and I had no choice, but to kill him, to keep it from getting loose on earth." I said and he nodded in answer to that and then I gave the instructions the psychiatrist treating me had given when it came to this, knowing he'd be pissed when he got it, because I had been dealing with nightmares and flashbacks for months since that mission.

"Sir Hamilton made it very clear that pulling these stunts could trigger those flashbacks, and told this to Boyd and Goforth, and Weems knows this, but he still ignored the fact I was still recovering, emotionally, from what happened on Olduvai." I said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed. "Taggert do you and Sanders know about that mission as well?" he asked and Fly gently answered that. "We do colonel, John told us a lot, and told me about the flashbacks, and I've been working at making sure nothing triggers them, which is the reason I socked him, because if he lost it-it would take fifteen minutes for me to calm him down." Fly said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed angrily at that information as he answered that.

"Alright, I'm going to take care of it, with the fact you told me the truth here, I'm going to see to it you keep your commissions, but this will be a black mark on the records for both of you, for striking an officer." Hammond said and we nodded in relief at that, Hammond was in his late fifties, and understood what it was that was going through my mind then as he gently told me some information I was going to need if we got shipped out again.

"Your sister got called in again for a mission up there, and we may have to deploy you to Mars and the moons, so just give it time, because sooner or later, you'll be getting sent up there if there's trouble again." he said and I nodded as we ended our conference with him.

After leaving the building, we looked at each other, "I don't believe it, with him knowing this, we could be looking at a minor charge here, what now?" Fly asked and I went into that. "For the time being we're staying away from Weems, Henderson is not going to take it any better than Hammond did when he hears this, considering that though we got charged for striking an officer, once he hears the reason we did it we're only going to off with a minor charge." I said, referring to the general that Hammond got in touch with and he was the head of the light drop teams, and he nodded as we waited to see where this would lead, knowing, sooner or later, that we were being sent out again and dealing with God knew what here.

Little did we know, that we were about to come face to face with the denizens from hell and have to fight to save our species and our planet, from the lowest shores of hell of and deal with a nightmare more real than any dream we could could ever have here in our lives...

**Phobos-Two Weeks Later**

It was weird just as we were about to get charged for that and get off on a reprimand we got the news that we were being shipped to Phobos, somehow someone got a distress call sent to us from Phobos and we went to investigate and I got the news that my twin had gotten recalled for another trip to Mars and then Phobos at the same time, and I was thrilled, because it meant our quartet was back together.

"What do you think caused the call?" Fly asked and I shrugged, before I could answer a voice called out to me. "John!" and we both turned with a smile as my sister headed over to us. "John, Fly, am I glad to see you, what are you doing up here?" she asked with a smile as we exchanged hugs. "Long story, you remember Jamison's orders?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, oh no not again, what happened?" she asked and he answered that. "Weems pulled the same stunt and we let him have it, before we could go to court over this we got shipped out again and wound up here, I didn't realize they transferred you to Phobos." he said and she nodded with a furious look at that.

"Yeah, I'm part of the team studying the gates, but they sent me back here to meet up with you, so Weems pulled the same illegal orders Jamison did, who were the poor victims?" she asked and he sighed as he answered that. "They were monks, fifty men ranging from teenager to elderly, Weems broke orders and the law by doing that, our mandate was to search out the Scythe of Glory and take them out, but he went section eight and ordered the company to fire on those men, and we both decked him for that, but this just headed off the court martial when we were shipped here." he said to her.

"Alright I've had enough of this crap, as if having to be ordered once to do that wasn't enough, Weems does as well and you finally do what what you wanted to Jamison and it gets both of you in trouble, when we head back to Earth I'm handing that information to the Colonel to let him know about the illegality of those orders and why you hit him in the first place, because you're still dealing with PTSD from what happened on Olduvai and that bastard should have known this information." she said to me and I nodded with a warm feeling in my heart, my twin, my baby sister, to me, was determined to take care of me as he looked at us.

"Too late sis, I already did it, Hammond is going to put a reprimand into our records, but we're getting off on a minor charge here for this, but when you tell Henderson the real reason I lost it, he's going to be even more pissed than you are for this, Hamilton said pulling stunts like this could result in those flashbacks, and Weems decided to ignore that information and he is going to get it when Hamilton and Henderson hear this." I said and she nodded.

"How do you know how to deal with the brass?" he asked and she smiled. "Since Olduvai, I studied in how to deal with your superiors, and the team leader is a friend of your boss, and he filled me in on how certain combat teams, like RRTS, try to not get the facts before they bring in back up, let alone checking out the Intel a member of the team brings back, or listening to the one member who is the son or daughter of a scientist who understands this vital information and starts killing the victims out of paranoia and goes against orders given by the brass, which is what Jamison did, and it wipes out the team in the process."

"Having to relive memories of previous missions or digs is serious, and in his case it caused him to turn from our childhood path to becoming a marine, whatever mission he had before we got back together was the root of the problem when we saw each other and thanks to a return trip to the research base, it snapped him out of it, and returned our childhood bonds, but it still haunts him, and I still have those memories as well, which is where you guys came into the picture and you healed us since." she said and he nodded as he looked at us gently.

"What did Jamison order you to do anyway, if you had that reaction guys?" he asked and she sighed as she answered him. "Half the team was killed and he ordered John, Duke and their youngest team-mate to kill a group of civilians who were not infected with the chromosome, when Dantallian, who was the one they nicknamed kid, refused he shot and killed him, John and I tried to make him see sense, but the anger caused him to lose his mind, and the virus got to him, and he started transforming into a genetic demon, imp, or some other monster from hell, while the already dead victims were turned into zombies, and repeated killings of friends or comrades did a lot of damage to both of us." she said and he nodded as he got it.

"What happened to your parents if it caused him to turn from your original career path?" he asked her and she sighed as she answered him. "Our parents were part of the team that were sent to check out the digs on Olduvai, one day while we were fooling around the roof of one of the sights caved in while our parents were standing on top of it and they were killed."

"While I chose to follow in their footsteps, he was trying to bury the pain by becoming a soldier and it drove a wedge between us, it wasn't till Carmacks experiments breached their containment that we had the chance to heal our childhood bonds and get our twin bond back into place." she said and he nodded and I could tell he wanted to know more.

"What is this virus he mentioned?" he asked and I sighed as I answered that. "A group of people created a chromosome that enhances everything, speed, strength, intelligence, etcetera, which for people pure of heart turns them superhuman, but for people with darkened souls, like say serial killers and other parasites, it brings out the monster within, and it wiped out the population. One of the skeletons that were brought up from the dig had the mother protecting her child, but whatever she was protecting it from we weren't too sure at the time."

"The guess I came up with when she and I were scoping out the data, was her mate had turned into his inner demon and she was protecting their child from him, any way it basically turned into a bloodbath and wiped out the population, but the C-24 was still grafted to their bodies despite the fact they were long deceased and things were quiet till Carmack recreated it on Olduvai." I said and he nodded. "So what happened up there to trigger that type of reaction in you Reap, because I never seen you that pissed off?" he asked and I explained that as she moved closer to me, since I knew she still had the same memories I did.

"Carmack and his team had injected it into a convicted felon and Stahl turned into his inner demon, but the experiments started getting out of control and breached containment, and he called for help after some members of the team were either killed or infected, and my unit got called up there to check it out, after getting there, she showed me some of the bio-genetics on that skeleton, before we found Carmack. After several firefights half the team was dead and it was just me, my best friend Duke Stanton, Adam Dantalian, and Jamison, and we were trying to figure things out till I thought over the data, and we decided to see what they were working on here, while Duke and Kid did a perimeter search and make sure the bodies weren't walking around on their own, while she and I checked out the data."

"After seeing the vial of the virus, she put it together and it hit me at the same time what it was they were doing, the intention was to create an advanced military force out of it, except that it started getting out of control. Like I said for people pure of heart, and never would have killed if they didn't have to, it turned them superhuman, but for the ones who had a darkened soul, like say serial killers and who take pleasure in doing their jobs as solders or anything along those lines, it brought out the evil within and turned them into their inner demon, and started infecting others with the virus after changing into their monsters."

"After she showed me what she had figured out and what it said about the soul, she and I figured it out after seeing the research data he had, the infected monster Carmack had become and everything else she and I discovered, we realized what was happening, and decided to destroy it, because if it got into the local population the planet was going to turn into hell on earth, and we wanted to make sure that never happened. Jamison had been taking the issue too seriously and kept his mind focused on some of the orders, but what he didn't tell me, since I was the second rate NCO on the team, the illegal orders he was with-holding from us were that if the containment was breached we were to protect the installation by any means possible, and kill everything on the bases infected or not, and bring the data back, and I wasn't about to do that, because if it started spreading it would get out of control on earth and we were not taking chances on that happening here."

"After an argument over this, he went section eight and decided to kill the uninfected members of the civilian team and their families, and ordered the guys and me to do it, but Kid refused and he shot him in the throat and I was beyond pissed, because not only was he the youngest of our team, he was on his first mission, barely twenty minutes later the nanowall started failing and we were attacked, Duke was killed, Jamison was grabbed by the ankle and pulled through the door, and the bullet I fired at those monsters ricocheted off the door and hit me in the spleen, to keep me alive, she used it on me and it turned me superhuman, and I saved us both from the monsters and Jamison, after getting topside I reported everything to Hanson, and he gave two months leave, before assigning me to the team six months ago when we met you guys." I said and he nodded as she looked at us, and I could tell she didn't know what the term meant.

"Alright exactly what does that term mean exactly?" she asked and I answered that. "Going against orders and having a mental breakdown in the middle of a mission, which is what Jamison pulled, in the case of our current mission in the middle east the direct orders were to search the enemy out, and if we got caught in a possible firefight, to protect the civilians, but Weems decided to go against orders and Arlene's intel and ordered the team to take them down, and we let him have it."I said and she nodded as she looked at me gently with a concerned look then.

"What happened there, if you both lost control of your tempers?" she asked and I explained that. "In the middle of our recon, we bumped into a group and Arlene did a shadow run for Intel, Weems started getting paranoid and ordered our secondary commander to kill them, and my first thought on this was they were probably monks and Arlene confirmed that and we tried to explain this, but he went section eight and we knocked him to the ground. In his case it was a case of honor, but the memory of Jamison ordering me and the guys to kill your civilian friends flashed forward and I lost it then." I said and she nodded gently to that.

"John are you still having flashbacks over Olduvai and Jamison's orders I knew that was still causing problems, even though Arlene said you were doing better since." she asked and I nodded with a sigh. "I didn't mention to you before, but I was in the amazon three months before we saw each other, and a team-mate was cut in half, because of the guns they gave us and I saw a teenager cut in half the same way, and both together are screwing with my concentration in the field, on top of that the nightmares started up again and got worse since." I said and she nodded angrily, as she said what she was really thinking on the subject then, since I knew her thoughts of my career before were less than complimentary once, but that changed, I had gotten my doctorate in molecular genetics, during the sabbatical I took, and I figured this would help as she and I worked together during our stint up here.

"To repeat what I told you that night, I know you, they may have turned you into a soldier, but I know your soul and it's completely pure of evil. Try not think about it, we're back together finally, and nothing is getting between us, you did what you thought was right both then and now, but at times the mission is a failure no matter what you try to do, what matters is our bonds are intact and nothing changes between us now that we healed that damage." she said and I nodded as I forced it out of my mind as Fly tried to change the subject.

"What are the chances of trouble up here right now, Reaper told me about that Chromosome that Carmack created, but didn't give me the full details?" he asked and she sighed. " I'm not sure yet, but whatever caused the distress call has to do with those people and the gates, I saw the first image to what came through it when I was reviewing the tapes a week ago and it looks like something out of a horror movie." she said and I nodded. Before I could say anything we heard the radio go off than. "Taggert here." Fly said and then heard Boyd answer that. "Guys, you and Grimm are to remain in the commissary for the time being, if there's trouble, I want you to check it out." he said and we nodded.

"How were the studies going before you were back on duty?" she asked and I smiled. "I got my masters finally, molecular genetics, full archeology, I'm at your level now sis." I told her and she smiled at that and pulled me into a hug, and I knew she was thrilled at that news.

"That's great John, you can give me a hand with this, whatever's going on up here we could have a problem and if we have a repeat, the two of us together could figure out what we're dealing with here." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as as the guy acting as our guard cut into our conversation gently with a slightly bemused smile on his face.

"Come on, we better get up there, anybody want something to drink." Ron, one of the guys guarding us, asked and we nodded. "Sure, so Sam, seeing anyone?" I asked with a smile and she blushed. "Not yet John, and watch it, I heard you're not there yet either." she said and smiled. "Touché, what have you learned so far?" I asked and she smiled.

"The people or beings that created that system were dealing with some sort of virus, but whatever it was-was pretty close to the outbreak on Olduvai before we destroyed the Ark there, and you're going to love this, but they're like something out Lovecraft's novels." she said and I nodded, Lovecraft had been our favorite author when we were kids, and we got into science because of it. "Who is this guy?" Ron asked and she smiled.

"Lovecraft is a fiction author of the early nineteen hundred's who was obsessed with underground labyrinths and always calling ancient menaces eldritch, a lot people who went into biochemics loved to read his stuff, which brings it to what's going on up here." she said and he nodded. "UAC didn't pull the same stunt right?" Fly asked and she nodded, before she could answer, Ron number two looked at him. "Coffee?" he asked and he nodded. "Sure black if you have it." he said and they nodded. "Anybody figure who built those things?" I asked and she sighed. "Nobodys sure yet, but going by what I've seen the humans that created that chromosome were probably the ones who did it and somebody accidentally activated the damn thing and things have started coming through it." she said and we nodded, but just as she finished, the radio Intel shifted from slightly relaxed to alert and I could tell something was wrong.

As we listened to the transmissions the three of us exchanged looks, " Where's Arlene?" Sam asked and he explained that. "She's with the rest of FOX right now checking out the installation at the moment." he said and she nodded. "God sis, be careful." she said and I moved closer to her then. "Sis?" Ron asked and I nodded. "Yeah she's my sister's best friend, and a member of our quartet." I said and he nodded. "Sam, she's alright, it's okay." Fly added and I nodded in agreement to that, like me what happened to the guys had done a lot of emotional damage to her, because she had grown close to Duke during that time.

"Reap, pow wow." Fly said and I nodded as we moved away from her for a minute. "You said it did some damage to you, what did this do to her, if she's getting this worried?" he asked and I sighed. "Several of her friends were killed and she saw Duke as one of those monsters pulled him through the floor air shaft and his body exploded like banana peel, she decided to use it on me, because she was determined to keep from losing me, and I'm not entirely sure, but I think he tried to violate her when he took her hostage before I killed him." I said and he nodded with a furious look at that. "Sam come here." he said and she moved to us.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting anything happen to any of us, you're not going to lose her or us." he said softly and she nodded and he pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around his shoulders as I did the same and said the same with my eyes to her gently.

Before I could say it out loud, I heard Jack Grayson shout out a description over the radio. "Whatever killed him left the body completely unidentifiable, it's in too many pieces and looks like it's been mauled." he said and I exchanged looks with my brother.

"Male or female?" I heard Gunny ask and he answered that. "Male, there are what look like claw marks and this one looks like it's been chewed on." Grayson said and Sam paled at that. "What is it Doctor?" Ron asked and she shook her head and I answered that question. "A friend of mine was killed and she saw him when it happened, I'll explain it later, but I don't want to explain the details right now." I told him and he nodded as another report came in.

"I found something, jesus, it's not human, it's too big, shaped wrong, humanoid, red eyes." he said but the interference was breaking up between words and I knew my worst fears had come to life now. As I thought this I heard Jack shout out then. "I can't put it down!" he said and then heard a scream that was completely human.

"We have got to get down there, if this is a repeat we need to check it out." Sam said and they looked at her in disbelief and he nodded in agreement to that. "This has gone far enough, we have friends down there and we need to help them." Fly said and they shook their heads. "We can't give you a weapon." Ron said and I answered that. "Yeah well that was before it just turned into a fight for survival, we all have friends down there, and they need help, and we're going to help them." I said and he gave a shake of his head. "Listen asshole, I lost a friend to whatever killed your team and I'm not losing my sister, we're going down there." Sam snapped and he shook his head a second time. As I looked at Fly, I knew his thoughts were the same as mine then, we were going to find our fourth and destroy whatever was killing our company.

**And that's chapter one, as this continues, it's going to follow the pattern of the first book, before the second book starts and will continue on through the game series, most if not all the story will be focused on the four, and I'll get the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Kill and Evaluations

**Knee Deep in the Dead**

**Characters: Fly Taggart, Arlene Sanders, John Grimm, Samantha Grimm**

**Time-line: Eight months after the incident on Olduvai Grimm and Taggert are teamed up and Grimms's sister joins the three marines on a mission to Mars and Phobos.**

**Summary: Its been eight months since John Grimms' team was wiped out and he's now joined the Fox company and he's friends with Fly Taggert and Arlene Sanders, just before they get a chance to go on leave they get deployed to Phobos and find out that his nightmares of the origins of the C-24 chromosome and the gates have caused a serious problem, will they be able to survive the fight on the moon or will they fall victim to the monsters that have come through the gates, and their fallen comrades.**

**Disclaimers: The games are not mine, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the games and movie companies.**

**Warning: This is going to rotate between Reaper and Fly's thoughts of what went on in the first book installment to the game series and Reaper's sister is going to be involved in it, also it's going to cover the entire doom series, from Ultimate Doom to Final Doom, the two characters of the second book will come in, but the focus will be on the quartet. With this being a slightly gruesome video game, it's going to be for teenagers fifteen and older and adults for the usual violence and profanity, and now on with the show.**

**Chapter 2: The First Kills and Evaluation-Fly's POV**

After exchanging looks with the guy I considered my brother, I knew we both decided that we were going in no matter what now, hearing Sam talk like that made it clear to me that there was no way in hell we were losing a member of our quartet. "To repeat the last statement this has gone far enough, orders or no orders we're going down." I said to them. "Shut up, you're going back to detention." One of them said and pulled his weapon on us, and she moved back to give us room to work.

I didn't have to see the look in her eyes to know what she was saying to me than, because I could practically hear her voice in my head, 'You better take it from here, because I'm going with you either way, and we're finding out what killed the team.' she said and I gave a mental nod to that as we moved at the same time and took them down with some well placed blows to the chest and neck to disable without killing them.

"You guys are not cut out for field work here." I said gently as she moved behind us. "Alright Ron's, near as I can tell we have only two guns for the four of us, and that's a bit low dont'cha think, Weems should have left us some weapons, I'm going to leave one here, and when you feel up to it, reloaded, barricade the door, and wait here for orders." I said and he nodded as we left the room, walking backwards to watch them till I closed the door and locked it.

"Sam from here on out I want you to stay behind us and stay close, because we have no clue what it is we're dealing with and I doubt this is a repeat of what happened on Olduvai." Reaper said and she nodded. "If we find any weapons or combat armor I want you to change clothes, because this just went from scientific to military and its going to get dangerous." I added and she gave a nod. "Right, well this moon is maybe three clicks long and most of the installation is underground, so with that, our first stop is the control room." she said and we both nodded. "Whose doing the shooting here, because I'm covering her?" Reaper asked I thought it over. "I will, and once we find several more weapons you can take over." I said and he nodded as we looked at each other and moved to the cart and drove to the entrance of the installation.

After getting there, we were both on defensive mode and she stayed between us, as we checked out the room, and noticed several things: first off it was too quiet, there was no sound of gunfire, human voices or whatever came from a firefight, secondly every single light was blown and it was like walking around a cave without a flashlight and lastly there was a faint stench of citrus in the air and I exchanged looks with them.

"Did that virus create a citrus smell when they were turned?" I asked and they shook their heads. "No, but the installation looked like this when we got into the labs." she said and I nodded as he pulled a cryometer out to check the radioactive levels. "Magnesium, chromium, and lead levels are normal here, our first choice here is heading for the control panel, because whatever caused this could have been covering the hardware and equipment. Sam stay close, if this is anything like what happened then I'm not taking chances, especially if we have do a repeat of the corpses walking around on their own." he said and she nodded as she gently gripped his arm.

"John with your superhuman abilities, your healing powers would keep you from getting killed, and with the fact that your scientific knowledge and mine, we have a better chance of getting out alive, finding Arlene and stopping whatever did this, so we work through it and both of you keep your tempers, after what happened last month, but we better get this figured out before we run into whatever killed the team." she said and he nodded.

As I looked at them I thought over what she said. "Healing powers?" I asked and she nodded, and he answered that. "Yeah the virus enhances all portions of a person's body, making them faster, stronger, smarter, and increases your healing abilities, and I found this out after taking that bullet to the spleen, on top of that my specialty was molecular genetics, when we were kids, so if we come across anything we need to gather as much Intel as possible to get it to the brass, after we find Arlene." he said and I nodded as we ended our conversation.

"Before you ask, I doubt we got a repeat of Olduvai, because that was genetic exogenesis, this is completely different, whatever is chasing after us, is not human and probably from our interpretation of hell, so with that, try not let this get to you much." she added and I nodded, they all knew my religious background, and whatever we were dealing with was going to shove several severe cases of blasphemy into it and I was going to kill whatever did that, I'd been an retired Catholic, since I joined and as I thought over, I knew my only option was returning to my religious roots, as I thought to him, 'Lord help me protect my friends, and find her, whatever happens help me stop this, whatever it is from getting to Earth.' I thought gently as we got to the door and she stood behind him as I opened the lock on it.

After getting to the first portion of the installation we searched the entire room, before I saw a locker and I motioned him to open it and he nodded as he motioned her behind him and I raised my gun as he pulled it open and it didn't have anything threatening, but carried a few tech vests and flak jackets, and some combat uniforms as I looked at him. "Alright, we better change and get into uniform, Sam get a tech vest and flak jacket on, that'll protect you from fire, somewhat, but stay behind us." I said and she nodded and got the armor on, "Best guess we go in that direction." she said, pointing straight and I nodded as we got our uniforms and bagged the head gear.

After getting into uniform, I heard a noise and quickly turned to see what it was, before seeing steam come off a blown pipe and relaxed slightly as we looked at each other, before we heard another noise and turned and heard a slight mumbling that sounded human. "The gate, the gate is the key, the key is the gate." I heard and looked at him, before the person came into view and I saw it as William Gates. "Bill, where are the others, Arlene and the rest if FOX company?" I asked, feeling relief, but started getting nervous, he was staggering, his voice sounded like he'd been compromised, and he looked like he was suffering from fatigue.

As I watched him he looked closer to a serious case of battle fatigue, which also explained his body language and would probably explain his words, as I tried to concentrate, I suddenly got a whiff of lemons, I want to go over to him but these things were making it clear that something was really strange on the moon. "Bill it's us." I said and I knew he recognized us, because he smiled the most evil smile I'd ever seen. "Move!" Reaper shouted as Bill raised his weapon and fired at us as we got behind a pillar and I shouted at him. "Damn it Bill, stop firing us, it's us, stop shooting!" I called over the gunfire. "Forget it, he's been compromised, take him down." Reaper said and I nodded and fired at him and the bullets slammed into him, the first shot didn't faze, but the second caught him in the throat, before I aimed directly to his head and fired and it dropped him finally.

As I kept my gun on him, his body flopped around before stiffening up like a board and the lemon smell we got a whiff of earlier suddenly became overwhelming. As I looked at him, John and Sam moved over to me. "This is definitely not a repeat, the zombies were covered in blood, and they didn't smell like this, we have to find her." Sam said and I nodded shakily, "Sam, I can't lose you girls, I'm doing what I have to-to protect you and get us out of here alive." I said to her, shaking as I tried to pull myself together and he looked at me. "Fly, listen to me buddy, as long as we stay together we'll be fine, just try to focus on finding Arlene, and get the gun, we need a back up." Reaper said and I nodded as she pulled me into a hug.

"What do you think?" I asked and she explained her thoughts on this. "This is not a repeat, they didn't say anything and that sounded like some kind of message, whoever killed him sucked the life out of his body, but left his motor functions intact, he's has some intelligence, but not much, best guess is that whoever killed them, turned them into the walking dead, and they're wondering around the base, we need to get some more hardware, because the base is probably over run." she said and we both nodded.

"Reap, what would be best here in terms of hardware?" I asked him and he thought it over. "For whatever monsters are running around a chain gun would be best, but with the way this is going we're going to have to search out weapons as we go further, because this could mean that we have a possible foothold situation here, we need to keep going, and find out where this is going to lead." he said and he looked at me. "Out of the two of us, and we're both senior corporals, someone needs to give orders, especially with Sam with us." he said and before I could answer him she interjected. "You better co-lead then, and once we find Arlene, you take over from there." she said and we both nodded in agreement.

"What's our tac-sit here, because though we're close to some of these guys, it's not going to be easy, dead or undead?" I asked and she sighed. "Considering that if whatever killed them is here as well, you focus on taking out what's responsible for this, and till we find her, try not to let this get to you, three quarters of our quartet are intact, and we just have to find our fourth now, one other thing, some of the undead are going to have a lot of life still in them, and are going to want you to put them out of their misery, if that happens do what they want, stay focused on the matter at hand. Fly, I know you're having a hard time with this and want to charge ahead, but don't follow that impulse, otherwise it could get you killed." she said and we looked at her.

"What do you mean Sam?" he asked and she answered that gently as I took a few minutes to get my emotions under control, while he looked slightly worried. "I'm guessing here, but the sour lemon stench triggers an overdose in the male hormonal enzymes, making you want to charge forward, whatever happens try to not give in to that impulse." she said and we both nodded as we looked at each other. "The guys saw the zombies and completely lost control, broke ranks and charged, which means that Dardier, Yoshida and Arlene did what Sam just did and tried to fight it out, and the entire company got separated and were taken down one by one." Reaper said and I nodded.

"So you and the girls can keep it under control, but for the men, it causes the hormones to start going crazy and flood the body, increased anger and adrenaline, alright, from here on out stay focused, and try to ignore the stench if we run into another one." I added and he nodded in a agreement. "To repeat the last question did the Olduvai tac-sit have this as well?" I asked and they shook their heads. "No, it wasn't like this, what happened there brought out the inner devil or angel if they got infected, this is not the same as that, the monsters there were genetic horrors, and the C-24 grafted to the body and turned them into monsters."

"The zombies we were dealing with were turned after being killed by the infected, the monsters themselves looked closer to the genetic versions of dangerous experiments, Carmack got turned by his own experiments, and the first one breached containment, and started killing everyone on the base, in this case of the monsters we are going to be taking out, there is probably going to be a mastermind to this and is focusing its mind to its underlings, and will be focusing on a single member if they are grouped together." she said and I nodded.

"So kill the brain of the group and they turn on each other?" I asked and she nodded as he answered that. "If one of them gets killed they are probably going to be fighting it out against each other if we kill the leader of the pack, whatever is acting as leader to the zombies is running around down here, and we'll find them if they don't find us first, and like I said, whatever turned our former comrades isn't human and will take more than one hit to take down. We stick together, and don't get separated and we're safe, Fly stay focused on what we have to do, you let your mind wonder and it could get you, as well as us killed." he said and I nodded as I got it.

"Alright we better see if the entire base got overrun or not, what's left in that SIGCOW?" I asked and he sighed. "The one in the chamber is spent and there's only one spare mag, once we find one of our packs we need to reload and get as much hardware and ammo as possible, because this could take a while." he said and she added on to that.

"We need to get a few medical kits and and other supplies while we're at it, in case one of you get hit, and with the fact I've also taken medical training I'm dealing with it, if one of you get tired we're taking a break. You guys can rotate the watch, but don't make me have to sedate you alright." she said and we nodded as I tried to hold back the smile at her tone.

As we broke our position I thought over that information, 'Whatever came through is not getting my friends no matter what I have to do.' I thought to myself as we kept going after maybe twenty minutes we ran into two more, one was a member of our team and the other was a civilian, after shooting one of them in the head, I blew out the hips of the other to get some added information. "The gate is the key, the key is the gate." It chattered and I looked at Reaper. "Broken record syndrome?" Reaper suggested and I nodded in agreement, as I tried to keep from laughing at his way of putting it.

After watching it I realized why its eyes were so dry and its eyesight was so poor: it never blinked, as I got started. "What the hell is going on and what is coming through the gates?" I asked it and it ignored the question and kept up it's chatter as I positioned my gun against its head. "If there is any part of you still alive in there, you know what this'll do to you, now answer me, what is coming through the gates?" I said again coldly and it answered me finally. "Great ones, gate ones." It said and then I took pointed straight at it's head. "You want this?" I asked and it nodded and closed it's eyes and I fired a single shot straight to its head.

"Alright, it's quoting whatever it heard from being turned by what destroyed the installation, and several, if not half, still have a lot of life in them and don't want to live or being walking around as the undead, with that in mind stay out of reach if they are in this condition, and aim directly to head, because shots to the chest are not going to take them down, we can paralyze, but shooting them in the head is the only option to take them down." Reaper said and I nodded in agreement.

"What the hell is coming through the gate anyway, and what did it mean great ones?" I asked and she decided to answer that. "The Olduvians created the ark to make a fresh start, because the C-24 destroyed the population, but this is not the same, whatever wiped out the base could be taking on our interpretations of hell, meaning whatever monsters came out of Greek mythology and whatever came out of our religions, so with that, best guess is taking them down is going to be harder than our undead comrades and are going to need several shots directly to the chest." she said and I nodded a second time as I got what she was telling me. "You're the only one who understands forensics and biology Sam I didn't take that course, mom trained me in molecular genetics, and to the added portion of it, if one of us gets taken we put them out of their misery automatically." he added and I nodded with a sigh.

"Well we better make sure none of get taken then and we need to get a riot gun for that, in case we run into whatever killed the team and scientists on the base." I said and he nodded. "Why didn't any other members of the team have a rifle on them, aside from Dardier, long range shots could come in handy in these situations?" he asked and I sighed. "Gunny is the only one, aside from 'Tij', who carried one, as we continue on here, I can take a guess that nearly every single one of them will be carrying a weapon, so we just gather weapons as we go." I said and I looked at her.

"Reap, did she get training in using a pistol?" I asked and he nodded. "You got to be kidding, she hasn't used a gun in years, dad took us to the firing range when we were earth-side, but she's never used one to kill, and I'm not subjecting her to that." he said and I nodded. "John if it means covering you from behind I'm going to set aside my reservations and do what needs to be done, because I'm not losing you guys in the same way I lost Duke that night, just give me the short range lesson and I'll take it from there." she said and he nodded with a sigh. "Alright we'll deal with the stronger monstrosities, and you handle the zombies if any try to sneak up on us." he said and she nodded as I broke into it then.

"Get the guns, and check on it." I said and he nodded as we looked them over. "Two mags and one is a quarter empty, what about you?" I asked and he looked at the SIGCOW he got a hold of it. "Same, if we run into another group get as much ammo as possible, because these are only going to last maybe two more firefights and we're going to need to find an armory soon enough." he said and she nodded as he gave her a quick lesson then, before we moved and ran into two more and killed one and got more information then as it chattered.

"The gate is the key, the key is the gate. Phobos, fear fear fear, coming to Phobos, coming from Phobia. Crossing the Styx, Styx is the key." It said and we waited as it started in a secondary loop, before I shot it and we looked at each other. "Alright, this is getting serious, John, did that seem strange in the way he put that?" Sam asked and he nodded in answer.

"Alright, Phobos is latin for phobia or fear, it or he is the Greek god of fear. There are two moons of Mars, Phobos and Deimos, in Greek they are the gods of fear and terror, and whatever is coming through is using this as their stepping stone. It said fear, fear is coming to Phobos. This is making more sense, they, whatever they are, came to Phobos, but the next portion of it didn't make much sense." he said and I watched her think it over, before her face paled. "Coming from Phobos, that makes a bit more sense, there is only one way to get from their hell to ours and that is crossing the Styx, John, when it said Styx, we just hit ancient Greek mythology here, and the main regions, heaven and hell and what is between the two if they are quoting their plans and are trying to go through us?" she said and he nodded.

" Styx, Styx, not Styx as in s.t.i.c.k.s., but Styx as in s.t.y.x., ah shit, I get it, ancient Greek mythology, the river Styx, coming to Phobos, the moon's are their first stop, crossing the Styx, they're heading for earth." he said to her and she nodded in agreement and I nodded as what he was telling me hit what I was thinking then, since I took a course in ancient cultures in school and this was brought up when I studied about the infernal regions.

"So whatever they're thinking or planning here, they're going to earth." I said and they nodded. "How much in archeology did you guys learn to figure this out?" I asked and he answered that question. "Our parents ran the entire twenty thousand year run here, we learned every culture in the book, Roman, Greek, ancient Egyptian, we did all of it, as I said she did forensic biology and I covered molecular genetics, but this will come in handy if we cross paths with the master mind." he said and I nodded.

"My masters ran through the entire area, but these things are dangerous, if we're dealing with more than one monster, it means that most, if not all, of them are going to cover ancient Greek and Catholic versions of the demons, and probably our interpretations of the devil and demons, with that, if they try to talk their way out of you killing them, get information and then take them out." Reaper said and I nodded as she looked at me gently.

"You got the basics in that one?" she asked and I nodded. "Alright this makes sense, they basically turned this moon into their version of the river Styx, from their planetary hell and traveled through the gates from that hell from where ever it connected to-to here."

"And now they plan to cross from the moon on to our planet to wipe us out, whatever monsters are running around loose down here is probably going to cover our own interpretations of hell, which means anything they get out of the human psychology. The bastards are not dropping ship to our planet no matter what we have to do here." I said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Was that one carrying a pack or anything, because the more weapons and supplies we find, we need to stow them in something?" she asked and I shook my head in answer to that. "What type of ammo is left in that gun?" Sam asked and I did a quick check on it before I checked my former comrade. "Same as the previous one, but the poor soul has a couple extra clips on him." I said and they nodded.

"Sam were they fooling around with Toxic waste up here?" I asked and she shook her head. "Not that I know of, but that stuff is sulfuric acid if it gets on your skin, so watch where you step here, alright." she said and I nodded, as we grabbed the ammo and then left, before seeing a map of the entire complex on the wall that was burned beyond recognition. "Guys I found a radio here." Sam said and we moved over to her to check it out, before she turned it over and we saw the back of was destroyed. "This is serious, the map of the base is burned and if this is anything to go by, the radios have all been destroyed, does this suggest a pattern because this seems strange?" she asked and we both nodded in answer to that.

"The maps and radios are destroyed, the undead still have the ability to talk and are chattering about their overseers plans of planetary destruction. This just made it clear, whatever is wondering around down here has human level intelligence, question is what are they?" I asked and his eyes narrowed. "Not sure, but if whatever it is-is shadowing us, we need to keep moving, and we'll find it or them if they don't find us first." he said and I nodded as he tightened his grip on the gun and she moved between us.

After a fifteen minute walk, I noticed a slightly lethal stench in the air, and saw a faint glow in the rooms head and we headed in that direction, before I heard a clicking noise, as we got into the room and saw a path zigzagging through a few lakes of the waste material we talked about. "What the hell do they put in that stuff, because it's burning through my head mask here?" I asked and she looked at me. "A mixture of acetone, benzing, and jp-86 jet fuel, whatever you don't light a match near it." she said and I nodded as she got a better look at it and he laid his hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile, and I could tell he read her mind.

"Sam I know what you're thinking, but we don't have time to run a science test here." he said and before she could answer him something slammed into me and my pistol went flying out of my hand and landed in the gunk, and I quickly pulled my SIGCOW out and we waited, as I looked at him and he signed, using our personal message system, to wait rather than moving forward and I nodded, whatever this was-was incredibly strong and deserved serious caution before we tried to either talk to it or take it down.

"What the hell was that?" I asked and he gave a shrug. "Whatever it is- is incredibly strong, Sam get behind me, Fly side by side." he said and I nodded, as we went into our positions, and I heard a hiss that sounded like a serpent, and I fought the urge to break position.

After a minute I heard a secondary hiss and then the clicking noise I heard earlier, and we exchanged looks as whatever hit me was stronger than we were and we had to wait for it to come to us, because we were not separating, after a few minutes it came out and I got my first look at it: brown leathery, almost reptilian, skin, with horns protruding from arms, legs and chest, a head several inches bigger than a human with maddened slits of skin over the burning red eyes. This was not human, but a monster of some sort, a childhood nightmare, a demon.

**And that is chapter 2, with the next chapter instead of them trying to stay away from the demon, I'm going to set it to following Arlenes mode of doing it ****when they find that gun, they're going to get a glimpse of it in the same way Arlene did of the Hell prince, before they back track. **


End file.
